


Who I Am

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Post Series. Veronica is working with her father at Mars Investigations, but gets into a bind that she can't call him in. Even though it's been years since she's seen or talked to Logan, he still manages to come to her rescue. Old issues remain and the two wonder if they will be trapped in their love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got bored with a stories I was working on and was inspired a bit by some fanfiction. I wrote this yesterday and today. I wanted to work on my suspense, action scenes and actually have a tough conversation between these two. I debated adding the second part, but in the end, I feel good with both. I like how it could end at part one, but part two gives what I imply life. Enjoy!

Veronica panted and ducked down between two cars in the parking garage. She pulled out her phone and began to cycle through it. Her ears were listening at the two pairs of footsteps inching closer to her. Her eyes scanned names while her brain worked to decipher who would be the most help.

 

A woman screamed and something dropped, probably from her hands. Heeled feet ran away, the clicking fading away.

 

“Come out, Blondie.” One of the goons yelled. “We're not going to hurt you.”

 

The other goon laughed softly. That wasn't a good sign.

 

Veronica clicked on a name and typed out the message with only two typos. Autocorrect changed her typo of garage to garbage, which normally would have her laughing at the thought of a garbage deck. But, she also had the audacity to say they had gubs, instead of guns. She kept her head down and checked to make sure the message sent. That was when she noticed her third mistake. Blue eyes widened as she realized she sent the message not to Wallace Fennel, best friend and frequent backup and rescuer. She had sent it to Logan Echolls, ex-boyfriend and currently presumably stationed in the middle of an ocean somewhere on the planet Earth.

 

It only took seconds for him to respond though.

 

_Where are you?_

 

Butterflies hit Veronica's stomach when she thought of him caring. She turned her head, listening for the goons. One had moved towards the elevator and stairs, which kept her on this floor and scared off anyone who might be willing to rescue her. The other was walking down a line of cars a few rows over. She slowly moved towards the hood of the car and slipped between it and the car parked in front of it. Keeping low, she responded to the text.

 

_Patterns parking garage, 3 rd floor. Two goons._

 

Veronica tried not to think of what could happen. She tried not to think of Logan attempting to rescue her. She tried not to think of getting caught and most likely beaten or killed. She hoped he called the police. She could use them as a way to distract the goons and hopefully slip away.

 

Thunder cracked close to them and Veronica noticed how dark the mid-afternoon sky had become. She hoped she could use the rain as a way to fade into the masses, if she could just get out in it.

 

Sirens approached and Veronica held her breath. She waited, panting hard, phone in hand as she turned her head. She listened to them pass her location, en route somewhere else, somewhere they had been alerted to save the day. She let out a slow breath and lowered her gaze.

 

A hand reached down and grabbed the back of her head, clenching her hair in his fist and yanking her upward. Veronica grunted out in pain as she was forced up to a standing position, dropping her phone on the oily concrete. “Got her!” The goon yelled out. He leaned in and stuck his nose next to her ear. “No cops to come save you today, darlin'.”

 

It appeared that way to Veronica. She moved her head quickly, hitting the goon in the nose. She would have a bruise on her scalp, but watching the blood begin to drip from his nose was worth it.

 

“Fuck! Denny, get over here and take this bitch. She just broke my nose.” The bloody goon growled as he pushed Veronica, at arm's length, in front of him.

 

Denny, with an amused smirk on his face, walked closer to the pair. “She's fiesty. Maybe we should take her back to the barracks. She could see the playground.”

 

Veronica had no idea what the playground was, but it sounded sick, perverted and most likely illegal. She certainly did not want to go there.

 

Denny walked up to her and held his gun under her chin, aimed for the bullet to go diagonally through her skull. “Boss wants to see you.” He grinned and licked his lips slowly. “But, there's no rules against having some fun with you first.”

 

Veronica's eyes steeled against his. She felt her muscles tense at the threat and the bloody goon's hands tightened around her arm. She felt him grab her other arm and hold her still between the two men. Her shoulders were back as she prepared herself for whatever they were planning.

 

The hit to her left cheek was fast and hard. She would have fallen to the concrete floor if Bloody hadn't kept her upright. She heard their laughter as she regained her footing. She barely began to recover as a fist pushed against her stomach, causing her to bend over in pain. Her knees weren't stable and she sagged in the goon's arms.

 

“Denny, she's barely a hundred pounds. Stop hitting her so hard.” Bloody pleaded for her.

 

“Matt, shut the fuck up. Lift her up. I want to see her face again.” Denny rocked a bit on his heels, giddy at the chance to hit Veronica again.

 

Matt, aka Bloody, grunted as he held Veronica up. Her legs were trying to lock into place, but her stomach was exploding in pain. She lifted her chin and glared at Denny. She was thinking of all the things she could say, but she knew she wasn't in a position to make threats. Mocking him, while extremely tempting, wouldn't help her either. She was going to stick with defiance.

 

Denny moved in close and grabbed her neck. “You aren't bleeding and bruised enough, Blondie. Boss won't think we are doing our jobs if you aren't at least forty percent broken.” He turned her head and licked up her right cheek. “Be a good girl. Take one for the team.” He punched out again, hitting her near her right eye.

 

Veronica's head was pounding and her legs had given up. She hung in Matt's arms. She felt her busted lip and bruising cheeks. She struggled to keep her eye open, feeling the slow flow of blood dripping down over her thick lashes.

 

Denny grabbed her chin and pouted. “You were such a pretty girl too.” He wrapped a hand easily around her throat and began to squeeze while watching her eyes.

 

Veronica gasped and struggled to move away. Her eyes widened, but with her restrained arms, she couldn't pry his dirty fingers off her neck.

 

“Let her go.”

 

Veronica blinked, momentarily forgetting she couldn't breathe. Her eyes darted toward the elevators and saw him. Logan stood, fists clenched at his sides, eyeing the men with dark and dangerous eyes.

 

Denny rolled his eyes and reached for his gun, releasing Veronica. She gasped and grunted as Matt shifted her up to use her as a shield against Logan. Denny aimed his weapon, his finger squeezing the trigger. Veronica kicked out, knocking Denny's knee, causing him to lose balance. The gun fired upward. Denny elbowed Veronica in the face for the attack.

 

Logan rushed the men, punching Denny hard. Denny tried to shoot Logan, but Logan quickly grabbed the gun and tossed it to the side. A hard fist pushed into Denny's face again and again as Logan straddled him and attacked with both hands.

 

Matt pulled Veronica backwards, towards the walled edge. She felt the rain against her aching cheeks, coming in sideways from outside. Her eyes were glued to Logan as he punched Denny hard. Denny was choking on his own blood. Matt pulled his gun and aimed it at Logan. “Get off him!”

 

Veronica looked at the gun, panting and blinded by blood in one eye. She turned and watched Logan stand, slowly. He kicked Denny in the side, but Denny didn't react. He must have passed out.

 

“I don't want to have to shoot you, but I will. We're leaving.” He moved Veronica to the side.

 

“Let her go.” Logan repeated. His voice was low and threatening.

 

“Can't do that. You should mind your own business. Let us pass, you live.” Matt was trembling behind Veronica.

 

“She is my business. Last warning.” Logan took a step towards them. It was slow and tiny.

 

Matt hesitated. Veronica noticed and pushed his arm upward before elbowing him in the chest and twisting away from him.

 

That gave Logan enough time to come in, take the gun and punch him out with a mean right hook. He removed the bullets from the gun, including the one in the chamber, before tossing the pieces in different directions. He walked closer to Veronica, warm hands reaching up to cup her face delicately. “You look like you could use an ice pack.”

 

“Thanks.” Veronica let him inspect her before she turned and walked over to grab her phone. She made a face of disgust at it and wiped it off on her pants. “I, uh, I didn't mean to bother you.”

 

“I was in the area. Happy to help.” Logan watched her, a brow raised. “So, this case seems to have taken a dangerous turn for you. I'm on shore for a couple weeks. I can help.”

 

Veronica looked in the side mirror of a nearby car and inspected her face. Her eye wound had stopped bleeding and didn't look nearly as bad as she felt. Somehow, her nose looked intact from the elbow it took a bit ago. “I appreciate the offer, but that's not needed.”

 

“You know I can't possibly leave you to your own devices after saving you from two armed men who were enjoying beating on you.” Logan's voice was calm, but she heard the angry undertones.

 

Veronica didn't respond. She walked over to Denny and painfully bent down. Her torso was still hurting and she wondered if he had managed to break a rib with that punch. She reached into his front pants pocket and dug around. Not finding anything in one, she went to the other but found it empty too. She moved to stand, but her legs faltered. She fell back down to her knees, a hand landing on Denny's leg to catch herself from falling completely on him.

 

Logan walked closer, inspecting Denny first, but the man was knocked out. His ragged breathing gurgled in a constant manner. He looked back to Veronica. “You need medical attention.”

 

“I'm fine.” She knew it was probably just her adrenaline crashing. It had been a long day already and this grand finale was just too much for her to handle. She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. She attempted to stand again, making it to her feet. She looked to her side, noticing Logan's hand prepared to catch her if she fell. She turned and looked up at his face. “Really.” She walked around him, fighting her body to continue to move. She lowered herself to her knees again next to Matt and dug in his pockets. She pulled out a flash drive and smiled.

 

“What's on that?” Logan reached under her arms and yanked her up to her feet. Apparently, he didn't want to watch her struggle again. Once she stood, he kept his hand on her hip. He was standing next to her.

 

“Blackmail.” She kept her head down and slipped the drive into her pocket. “I have to go.”

 

Logan kept his hand on her hip and looked down at her. “Let me drive you.” He reached a hand up and caressed her bruising cheek. “Let me get you cleaned up.”

 

Veronica looked up at him and sighed. She was tired and just wanted to get away from the dangers today.

 

Logan reached over and slipped his hand around hers and lead her toward the elevator. He pulled her inside, gently, and tapped the ground level button while he held her against him.

 

Veronica let him lead her. She leaned against him, using his strength to hold her up. She tried not to smell his sweet scent or feel his tense muscles under his tight shirt, a shirt now stained with her blood.

 

The elevator opened and he lead her out and over to a sleek dark blue SUV. He opened the door and held it for her. “M'lady.”

 

Veronica looked down at it and pouted. “I'm going to get it dirty.”

 

“I can afford to get it cleaned. Sit your cute ass in my car, Mars.” Logan sighed.

 

“I can drive my own car. It's just down there.” She looked down the street, spotting it half a block away, which felt like miles in her current condition. “You can follow me. I won't even try to lose you.”

 

Logan walked around the door and stepped closer to her. “Get the fuck in my car.” He towered over her. Rain dripped off both of them.

 

“Do you have a towel or something-”

 

He pushed her down, wincing as she grunted out in pain. “What hurts?”

 

Now seated in his car, her feet dangling out the side, Veronica looked up at him. “Ribs. I think one or two are broken.”

 

Logan grabbed her legs and set them inside the car. He slammed the door closed and rushed around the side. “We're going to the hospital.”

 

“No. We aren't.” Veronica adjusted in the seat, but found no comfort.

 

Logan growled and glared over at her. “You could have broken bones and you don't want to get that checked out?”

 

“I'm fine!” Veronica growled back. “I just need to get away from here. So, either drive or I'll drive myself.”

 

Logan turned back to the road and pulled out into traffic. He remained silent as he drove, but his use of the brake and gas pedals showed how angry he was. The car was jerking to stop or rushing to get up to speed. Veronica gripped the door for support and stability, her nails digging into the leather to keep herself from yelping out in pain. A few minutes later, Logan pulled into a gated community and a secluded driveway shortly after that. “You will be safe here.”

 

“Is this your house?” Veronica looked up at the tall mansion. It was for a millionaire, but it wasn't obnoxious. It was subtle in style, dignified without being flamboyant.

 

“Yea.” Logan got out of the car and walked around to open Veronica's door. He reached in and scooped her up in his arms and held her close to his chest.

 

“Logan!” Veronica protested him carrying her. She twisted, but it quickly brought pain in her chest.

 

“Stop. Just let me.” His voice was soft and soothing. “Roni, relax.” He carried her to the door and opened it. Once through the threshold, he kicked the door closed behind him with a gentle nudge of his foot. He took her into the kitchen and set her on the island in the middle of the room.

 

Veronica felt a chill as soon as he turned away from her. She watched him gather up some paper towel and wet it before turning back to her face.

 

With a calm hand, he cleaned up her face, inspecting it. “What blackmail is on that drive? What is worth this?”

 

Veronica looked away from him. Shame rose up her chest and neck, causing a faint blush to appear on her skin. “Don't worry about it. How's the Navy?”

 

Logan stopped moving and looked down at her. He raised a brow, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. “It's fantastic. But, seriously, what's on the drive?” He lost his smirk.

 

“None of your business.” Veronica still didn't look at him. She couldn't. She wondered how painful it would be to spin around and jump down on the other side of the island.

 

Logan stepped back. “It's blackmail on you.” His voice was showing his shock.

 

Veronica didn't speak.

 

“They had something on you. You went to get it. It must be bad if you went without backup.” Logan leaned against the opposing counter and crossed his arms over his chest. “What is it?”

 

Veronica winced as she adjusted her seated position. “Logan, don't worry about it. Or me. Neither are your concern anymore.”

 

Logan jerked back like he had been hit. “Excuse me? That's bullshit, Veronica. And considering how I just came in and saved the fucking day, it is my concern.”

 

Veronica glared up at him. “I thought I was texting Wallace. I didn't mean to send you that text and didn't mean to see you.” She moved her way toward the edge of the counter.

 

Logan pushed towards her, stopping her from scooting off. “Wait!” He looked up at her. “You think Wallace could have stopped two men with guns from beating the shit out of you?”

 

“I think Wallace would have called the cops.” Veronica stopped moving. “Which, honestly, would have been bad, but whatever.”

 

“Why bad?” Logan was calm and it was messing with Veronica's mind. He was zigzagging through his emotions and Veronica couldn't keep up.

 

“Blackmail, theft, burglary, not all of it on the bad guy's side.” Veronica sighed. “I shouldn't be here. I should go.”

 

“No.” Logan put his hands on her knees. “I still have to inspect your ribs.”

 

Veronica blinked. “Uh, I don't need inspecting.”

 

Logan sighed and poked her in the side gently.

 

Veronica gasped and twisted, then winced and grunted out in pain. She shot Logan a glare.

 

“You need inspecting.” His voice was soft. It held an air of amusement at him being right, but his eyes were soft and worried. “I'm going to remove your shirt.”

 

“Uh.” Veronica shook her head. “Logan, I don't think that's a good idea.”

 

“Why? Got a tattoo of my face I shouldn't see?” He smirked and reached along her waist, grabbing the shirt in his hands.

 

“No, it's someone else.” Veronica's voice barely hid the giggle.

 

“Roni, I'm going to lift your shirt and look at your ribs. I want to make sure there's no internal bleeding. If there is, I will knock you out and drag you to the ER.” Logan's face was serious. “Just, let me look.”

 

Veronica sighed and tilted her head back. She knew he wouldn't harm her. "Fine.” She lifted her arms and waited for Logan to lift the shirt. Once the shirt reached her armpits, she lowered her arms to hold the shirt up.

 

“Oh, Roni.” Logan's fingers traced along the bruise forming at the bottom of her rib cage. He moved in closer to look, his hands gentle against her skin. “I don't think anything is broken, but this bruise is going to get ugly. I mean, it's already forming.”

 

She nodded. “I know.” She looked away, wincing and trying her best not to jump away from his barely there touch.

 

Logan lowered his hands to her hips and kept them there. “It lit me up to see him hurting you. I only saw red.” He paused, his thumbs rubbing gently against her hip bones. “I'm trained to keep emotions at bay, to deal with threats in an organized and fast fashion, but I just wanted to tear their throats out for touching you.” He was looking down at her legs. “Please, tell me this is an isolated incident.”

 

Veronica lowered her shirt and let out a sigh. “You know that I don't go looking to get hurt, Logan.”

 

His head shot up and he burned his sight into her eyes. “You go looking for answers, which are usually in places where people are willing to hurt you.” He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Once he calmed a bit, he continued. “Is this over? This case of them somehow blackmailing you?”

 

Veronica shook her head. “Not yet.”

 

Logan growled a bit and lowered his head. “Damn it, Veronica.”

 

Veronica bit her busted lip and grunted at the pain. She looked down at Logan. “Don't worry about it. I'll get it under control.”

 

Logan lifted his head. His hands sprung up around her chin and held her face in place. “You are going to get yourself killed and I'm told to not worry about it?”

 

Veronica shifted a bit, not liking him holding her still. “Logan, I can handle my own life however I see fit. You aren't a part of it anymore, remember?”

 

Logan looked down to her lips. “Maybe I should be.”

 

“We tried that, several times. We are combustible together. We don't work.” Veronica didn't look at him.

 

He released her. He took a step back and sighed. His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket to check it. He growled. “Fucking great.”

 

Veronica didn't ask. She didn't need to know what else was ruining his day. She needed to leave. She inched forward, but Logan was between her legs, keeping her pinned.

 

“Stop.” Logan breathed out slowly. He set his phone on the counter. “Let me help. I put you up there. I should help you get down.”

 

Veronica sighed and nodded. Logan reached out and grabbed her hips and pulled them close to his body, pushing her crotch up against his hard abdominal muscles. He reached up slowly and tucked some of her bloody hair behind her ear. “You are still so beautiful.”

 

Veronica gasped and looked him in the eye. “Logan, I, uh...” She trailed off, unsure what to say.

 

“I have to go to San Diego tomorrow for training. Stay here. Stay the night and rest tomorrow.” He bent down and kissed her nose. “Please.”

 

She winced at the kiss on the nose. It still hurt from the elbow. “Logan, I have things I need to do. People depending on me to do things. I can't just lay around for a day.”

 

“You know I can't just let you go off into danger, right? I can ignore the lust or love, but I can't let you go off and get killed.” He kept her in place, his hands on her hips.

 

“So a ride back to my car is out of the question?” She sighed. “Suppose I should get to walking then.”

 

“I'm serious, Veronica.” He looked up at her eyes. “And I mean it, the love. It's still there.”

 

“Logan, this is a horrible time to be professing feelings that you think you still have for me. I mean, the adrenaline, the stress of the fight, the injuries. It's not fair to throw around words like 'love' when we've been through so much already today.”

 

“I felt it when you sent me the text. I saw your name on my phone and my heart skipped. Before I knew how much danger you were in, before I knew you were in any danger, I knew I still love you.” He reached up to play with her hair between his fingers.

 

Veronica sighed. “It's not a good time, Logan. It's a horrible time to even talk about it.”

 

Logan's fingers reached up and under her shirt in the back. “Are you seeing anyone?” His lips curled into a small sly grin.

 

Veronica froze and slowly tilted her head at him. “Logan, stop. I'm certainly not in the mood for this.”

 

Logan let the grin grow. “Veronica, I spent years with you. I feel the heat coming from your crotch. I can feel your hot breath on my face. I feel your body vibrate at my touch. You might not be in the mood to talk about 'this', but you are certainly in the mood for 'this'.”

 

Veronica sighed and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes. “Logan, let me off this counter.”

 

Logan pulled her against him and stepped back, leaving her stuck against his chest. Her legs gripping his waist. “Better?”

 

Veronica glared down at him. She dropped her legs down and dangled in his arms. She winced at the pain it caused her, but she pushed at his chest. “Let go.”

 

He set her down gently, but kept his arms around her. “No.”

 

Veronica growled and pushed at him. “Damn it, Echolls. Just let go!”

 

Logan grinned down at her. “No.” His voice was calm. “Not this time. Never again. I love you, Veronica. I have loved you since junior year of high school and I'm not letting you out of my life again. It sucks without you.”

 

Veronica sighed and looked up at him. “Logan, this hurts. Just, take your hands off me.”

 

Logan obeyed, releasing his hold on her. He noticed the bruises forming on her arms. “Those from today?”

 

Veronica looked at an arm and nodded. “Matt was holding me pretty tight.” She turned and walked slowly away from him. She noticed the interior of the house, how simple and classy it was. It reminded her of Lynn.

 

“Roni.” Logan started and took a step to follow her.

 

“I get it, Logan. But, my life is too complicated to add more complications to it. I, I just can't.” Veronica noticed a picture of Logan with Dick on a beach somewhere and walked further from Logan to look at it.

 

“Do you feel nothing for me?” Logan asked softly. “Are you trying to spare my feelings? Is this one sided?”

 

“Of course it's not one sided.” She turned and looked across the room at him. “But, it's not a good idea. It's a horrible idea with lots of awful reasons.”

 

“Do you still love me?” Logan asked, his eyes watching her face with a fierce intensity.

 

Veronica took the time to think it through. She thought about how she felt when she realized she sent the text to him. She thought about how she felt when he showed up, ready and willing to save her. She thought about how close he came to being shot twice and how much she would have freaked out if it had happened either time. She felt her shoulders drop. “Yes.”

 

Logan rushed towards her and cupped her face. He didn't bother to look at her this time, but pushed his lips against hers. Veronica moaned, closing her eyes and letting him reclaim her mouth. She felt her lip shooting with pain, but ignored it. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close. She felt his arms supporting her, holding her upright and against him. “Thank god.” He chuckled against her mouth.

 

Veronica lowered her chin. “I mean it though, Logan. I can't deal with complications right now. I've got so much riding on so little. I just can't do 'us' right now.”

 

Logan held her against him in a hug. “Well, I get shipped off in a couple weeks. You might regret having me around after that. I suggest you take advantage of me on every level you can before that happens.”

 

This time, when Veronica released Logan and walked away, he let her go. “I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want to put you in harm's way or scare you. I just want to end this nightmare that has become my life and move forward.”

 

“Explain it to me.” Logan turned to face her and crossed his arms over his chest. “What have you gotten yourself into?”

 

Veronica walked to a couch and sit down, ignoring the pain from the movement. “I was trying to work an angle on a mark for a case. I was undercover as a stripper.”

 

Logan's brow raised. “Excuse me?”

 

“I worked at the Seventh Veil. You'd be amazed how how easy it was to get a fake job there. Between my clients and Cliff's, I'm surprised I don't have a lifetime membership plaque hanging up on the wall.” Veronica looked to her hands. “A judge came in and asked for a private dance.”

 

Logan tilted his head and took a step towards her. “You worked as a stripper?”

 

“I wasn't a real stripper.” Veronica glared up at him, but it faded. “I tried to tell the judge I was off the clock, but he insisted. He yanked me into the room, closed the door and threw me down on the bench.”

 

Logan lowered his arms to his sides, hands in tight fists. “Roni.” He was angry.

 

“He didn't touch me after that.” Veronica looked down. “I told him I was working undercover. He accused me of trying to blackmail a judge with a stripper scandal and called in his security team. I was lead out to the back and kicked out of the club.”

 

Logan relaxed a bit. “Were you trying to blackmail another judge?”

 

“No. He wasn't who I was after.” Veronica sighed.

 

“And who were you after?” Logan asked, opening his fists.

 

“Doesn't matter.” Veronica waved a hand. “Liam saw me and snatched me up.”

 

“Liam Fitzpatrick?” Logan walked around a chair and fell into it. “The guy who tried to tattoo your face in high school?”

 

Veronica thought of the moment during their senior year of high school. “Yes. He took me over to the Camelot. He wanted me to pose for pictures with his little brother, Donal.”

 

“Pose?” Logan tilted his head. “Like, what kind of posing?”

 

“Liam wanted his little brother to get the scandal of his political career out of the way. A little stripper adultery, his wife forgives him and can go on to become president. Donal's logic was if people saw he was human, they would connect with him and embrace him and his wife and his four young children. Liam was actually trying to kill his political career so he would come back and run the drug business out of the River Stix.”

 

“So, you, a private investigator, would pose for naughty pictures with known enemies, the Fitzpatricks? How did Liam think this would work? Couldn't they hire a real stripper to do this?” Logan scooted forward. “And how naughty are the pictures?”

 

“Panties and bra, I'm in a wig, but you can tell it's me.” Veronica reached into her pocket. “And Liam wanted something on me, something he could use against me. Me literally in bed with the Fitzpatricks would look horrible for Mars Investigations. My dad wouldn't let me work with him if it got out, for a bunch of reasons.” She pulled out the flash drive and looked at it. “So, this is only one step to figuring this out.”

 

“Why the fuck would you willingly pose with a Fitzpatrick?” Logan's eyes were dark.

 

“Who the fuck said it was willingly?” Veronica sneered back, but lowered her eyes. She let out a soft sigh. “They had found Mac in a truck across the street from the Veil. She was in the room with me. They broke two of her fingers.”

 

Logan's face dropped in shock. “She told me a co-worker slammed her hand in the car door.”

 

“She is a good friend not to rat me out.” Veronica shrugged. “If it helps, I never told her to lie, but she probably only did it to save me from you finding out about this.”

 

“So, Mac was in the room with you while you posed for these pictures?” Logan sighed.

 

“With Liam, Donal, his wife, and some goons. It was beyond awkward.” Veronica leaned back slowly. “We went to the emergency room as soon as they left us.”

 

Logan nodded. “For Mac's fingers?”

 

Veronica licked her lips quickly and nodded. “Right.”

 

“Were you hurt?” Logan perked.

 

“I'm fine.” She smirked a bit. “Beyond what happened today.”

 

“What did he do?” Logan watched her.

 

“He...” She looked down to her fingers. She was fidgeting with the drive. “He branded me.”

 

Logan stood up. “He what?”

 

“Sit down.” Veronica refused to look him in the eye.

 

“I couldn't if I fucking wanted to. He fucking branded you? Where?” Logan took a step towards her.

 

“I can't show you right now. It's under my arm, on my side.” She pointed to her right side. "About the size of a quarter.”

 

“Clover?” Logan looked down at her.

 

“Yea.” She still didn't look up at him. “Said I was an honorary member, since I would be working for them.”

 

“Jesusfuck, Veronica.” He plopped down next to her. “Let me see.” His voice was calmer.

 

Veronica turned and looked up at him. “I have to get all the information on them and take them down before they come after me. I don't have time to show you a scar.”

 

“A brand. He marked you as his, Veronica. Like cattle.” Logan was panting. He was still very upset.

 

“It gets worse.” Veronica looked away.

 

Logan blinked. “How?”

 

“I found out today that Liam killed Donal that day. These pictures showed I was with him on the last day of his life. While it's obvious that there was someone else in the room, it still leads me to being a suspect in his murder.”

 

“Why would he kill his brother?” Logan sank down in the seat.

 

“I'm guessing Donal found out the plan to kill his trip to the White House and they fought. Liam won.” Veronica's voice softened. “Also, pretty sure it's not the first brother Liam has killed.”

 

Logan blinked.

 

“My dad lead Cormac to Kendall after graduation, but he killed her. Then, Cormac chased my dad around the desert. But, Vinnie sent Liam, not realizing what was happening. Cormac was never found.”

 

“Cormac killed Kendall?” Logan asked softly.

 

“Yea. My dad witnessed Cormac shooting the gun towards Kendall and saw blood splatter later.” Veronica turned and looked up at Logan. “I'm sorry, Logan.”

 

Logan shrugged. “I hadn't thought about her since high school. I'm not too torn up about her dying. Just wondering if I'm cursed.”

 

“Let's hope not.” Veronica offered a small smile.

 

He returned the smile. “How did you get this?” He pointed to the flash drive. “And what makes you think it's the only copies of the pictures?”

 

“I broke into the River Stix this morning and stole it.”

 

Logan gaped at her.

 

“Don't give me that look. I got in and out of the bar fine. It was the getaway that was flawed.”

 

“The parking garage, it was a block away.” Logan sighed, gluing the pieces together.

 

“The plan was to hide. It was the best option. I just didn't do it well.”

 

Logan nodded. “Wait, you removed this from one of their pockets. You didn't have it on you.”

 

Veronica bit her lip, then winced as she bit the busted part. “I may have been caught before then and searched. I knew one of them still had it, but I focused on getting away. I got away from them without much hassle.”

 

“Explain.” Logan's voice showed Veronica he wasn't going to let her get away with vague explanations.

 

“I ran out in traffic and they had to duck back to avoid being hit.” Veronica looked away.

 

“Jesusfuck.” Logan pushed himself up. “This is insane, Veronica. You are going to get yourself killed!”

 

Veronica didn't say anything. She really had nothing to say. She watched Logan move to the middle of the room and run his fingers through his short hair.

 

“What does your dad know?” He turned to look at her.

 

“You think I could tell him any of this?” Veronica rolled her eyes. “He can't know about this, any of this.”

 

Logan growled out in frustration. “He could help you, Ronica! He could certainly help better than I could.”

  
“Well, I'm not asking for your help, now am I?” Veronica spoke before thinking. She watched his face fall and she felt the guilt. “Look, I don't want to get hurt, or killed, but I have to deal with this. I will deal with this.”

 

“Maybe I can make some calls, get someone to come out and help us.”

 

Veronica blinked. “Us? Logan, there is no us in this. You were almost shot twice today.”

 

Logan watched her. “That's nothing compared to what happened to you, Roni.”

 

“I wasn't shot at.” Veronica almost got to the smug smile when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, biting her cheek to keep from making a noise at the pain at movement. She had a bruise. She could deal with that. She looked at the screen and answered it. “Yea?”

 

“Where are you? Are you ok? Did you get it?” Mac's voice rattled off the questions.

 

“I'm safe. Yes, mostly. Yea, I got it.” She smiled, answering. “I'm sorry I didn't call. I have been busy.”

 

“But you are alright?” Mac's worried tone warmed Veronica's heart.

 

“Peachy keen, Q” Veronica watched Logan roll his eyes. “Just need to get to my car.”

 

“Do you need me to come get you?” Mac asked, her voice calming down as well as her breathing.

 

“Hang on.” Veronica moved the phone away from her head and tapped the mute button. She looked up to Logan. “Are you willing to drive me back to my car?”

 

Logan wet his lips as his brain worked over that question. “Or one of your minions picks you up?”

 

Veronica nodded. “Yea, something like that.”

 

“I will drop you at your car sometime before I go to training tomorrow morning.” Logan sighed.

 

“That's not exactly what I had in mind.” Veronica sighed back.

 

“Excuse the fuck out of me, Roni. I'm trying to come to terms with all the shit laying at my feet right now and how little control I have over any of it.” Logan snapped at her.

 

Veronica raised the phone again and tapped the un-mute button. “I'm at Logan's. Come get me.” Her tone was annoyed and frustrated.

 

“Whoa.” Mac's response was shock. “Is he alright?”

 

“He is better than me, but apparently has too much going on in his life to return me to my car. I don't really want to wait until tomorrow.”

 

Logan scoffed and shook his head. “That's not what I said.”

 

“Know where he lives?” Veronica spoke into the phone.

 

“Yea, be there in twenty minutes.” Mac answered and hung up.

 

Veronica slipped her phone into her back pocket and slipped the flash drive in her front pocket. “I'll wait out front. Thanks for the rescue. Sorry for the shit.” She felt like screaming, but managed to keep her anger controlled. She was truly sorry to drop this on him.

 

“Roni.” Logan sighed and walked over to her. “Wait.” He stopped her from turning with a gently tug on her arm and looked down at her. “I don't want it to be another nine years for us to talk to one another. But, I'm worried about you dying before I get to take you on a proper date again.”

 

“Logan, I don't know what to tell you. This is still my life. I am who I am. I'm the same girl you broke up with because her life was too dangerous and you didn't know how to handle it. Same problem as before. I don't see the need to date. Smaller amount of pain now, right?” She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “Avoid the huge heartbreak.”

 

“You could ask for help. You are choosing not to. You are alienating yourself for some fucked up reason I can't figure out. You have friends, Veronica. You have friends in places that could actually do you some good. But you are refusing to reach out to them, to anyone, for pride? For self destruction? You don't have to win the day alone. You can't do it all and retain yourself. You can't expect to always be a one woman army.” He released her arm, his hand trembling.

 

“I can't lose another person I love.” Veronica looked down.

 

Logan scoffed. “Me either.” He bent at the knees and looked her in the eyes, making them level. “Please, Veronica. Seek help. Even if it's not me. Even if it's Wallace or Weevil or whoever else has come along to do favors for you. Don't go against the Fitzpatricks alone.”

 

Veronica listened to him and tried to take in his words. He had a point, but she wasn't about to bend. She couldn't. Her mind wouldn't let her, but she did pity him. She had to work very hard to stay alive, if for no other reason than to not abandon him like Lilly or Lynn did. That was how Logan viewed death to people he loved. Her death would kill her father too, especially when the reasons came out. So, she would stay alive for him too. Her brain went on the defensive, wanting to call out that he was a fighter pilot in the Navy. That he put his nose out there and got shot at and endangered himself every time he flew. But, he wasn't ever alone. Even if he was in his jet, he had the Navy at his back, watching out for him. She looked down. “She'll be here soon.”

 

“Ronica.” Logan gingerly cupped the back of her shoulders. “Don't leave like this.”

 

Veronica looked up slowly, looking up his body, noticing how much he hunched down to look her in the eye. She reached up and slowly caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers sweetly. “I'll see you again. I'm sure of it.” She wondered why she couldn't tell him she planned on taking his advice, how it would him happy and worry less. She needed therapy. She would call someone when this whole thing was settled and figure out why she refused to let people into her brain. She wondered if she could even let a therapist in. She shook her head, chuckling at her own thoughts. She looked back at Logan's big brown eyes and leaned in, kissing his lips sweetly. She pulled back. “I'll call you soon.” She turned and walked out the front door and closed it behind her.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who needed more, I give you part two. Enjoy! And please, comment and leave Kudos.

“And how does that make you feel?”

 

Veronica raised a brow to the man sitting across from her. She noticed his pen was scribbling in on the legal pad in his portfolio. She felt shame instantly, as if she had done something wrong. She pushed the idea from her head. She was improving her life. She let out a soft breath. “It makes me happy and excited.”

 

“How long was his deployment?” He asked softly. His eyes were cast downward, still making notes.

 

“Six months.” She smiled, thinking of Logan.

 

The man raised his eyes and even a brow at her. Veronica liked it when she got him surprised. It felt like she won something. “So, you have been coming here since he left?”

 

“I needed it and it helped to have someone to talk to.” Veronica felt her heart pounding in her chest. Being open to people was still hard.

 

The man smiled sweetly and nodded. “I'm glad I've been able to help you, Veronica.” He adjusted a bit in his seat. “Does he know you've been coming here?”

 

“We don't have a lot of time to talk when we Skype and emails are usually on the light side. Me in therapy seemed too heavy for our limited time talking.” Veronica sighed and looked down to her hands. “I think he would be proud, just that I'm here and I'm trying.”

 

“You've come a long way since the harsh, closed off woman I met half a year ago, Veronica. You should be very proud of yourself.” The man smiled.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Zanetti.” Veronica blushed a bit and looked up at him with a shy smile. “I know he'll realize it when I see him. I hope he will, at least.”

 

“Veronica, it's nice to have someone notice the effort you put into yourself. But, therapy should be for yourself, not for someone else.” He tilted his head and gave her a friendly smile.

 

“It is for me. But, it's so I stop pushing people I care about away from me in such violent manners. I needed to learn to trust people, to let people in and let them help. And he showed me that. He opened my eyes to this.” She gestured to the modern office. “I worked hard on me so that he and I could work this time.” She looked to the man. “He's worked so hard on himself, with the Navy and getting his life together. He has purpose now and drive and no longer has a death wish.”

 

“He still has a dangerous profession.” Dr. Zanetti countered.

 

“Trust me, it's not a death wish. He just isn't afraid to die for what he believes in.” Veronica smiled. “And a lot of our military are the same way. You can't say they all have death wishes.”

 

Dr. Zanetti smiled. “Fair enough, Veronica. So, you feel your life is together now?”

 

Veronica chuckled. “Hardly. I feel like I'm on the road to it though. I feel like I am capable of finding happiness without risking so much of myself to get it. I feel like I can have it all, and not lose it.”

 

He nodded and looked down to his notes. “Good, Veronica. I think so too.” He noticed the time. “We should stop here. Will I see you next week?”

 

Veronica nodded. “Yes. I'll be here.”

 

“You can bring your aviator if you'd like. I would be honored to meet him.” Dr. Zanetti smiled.

 

Veronica grinned wide. “I think he would be in awe of you. You got me to open up.”

 

Veronica left the office and drove straight to Logan's house. She had gotten a key from Dick months ago and often used it as a getaway when stressed. Walking inside, she noticed the kitchen and a sly smirk bent her lips. Memories of the day that changed her life flashed before her. She reached into the stocked refrigerator and pulled out some hamburger meat and some vegetables. She would make a quick dinner for her, then work on preparing the house for Logan's return in the morning. She made a few patties and stuck one back in the refrigerator for later. Maybe Logan would like one for lunch tomorrow. She started the indoor grill and turned on the fan above it. She set the patties on the metal bars and washed her hands. She turned to the vegetables and began to cut up peppers and onions to top her burger. She checked the burgers before checking the refrigerator for cheese. She pulled out a beer and set it on the counter. Turning back, she dug around, finding a few slices of aged cheddar. She opened the pack and inspected the slices. They looked and smelled good and her mouth watered at the idea of them on the patties. She put the cheese on the counter and closed the refrigerator door. She flipped the burgers, smiling at how great they looked on the cooked side. A hand reached towards where she put her beer, but it was missing. She blinked. She looked at the counter and around. “What the fuck?”

 

“You shouldn't cuss so much.” Logan's voice carried. “Turns me on.”

 

Veronica's head turned and spotted him leaning in the doorway. He was sipping the beer with a smirk on his face. She gasped and smiled brightly before rushing towards him.

 

He caught her with his arms wrapped around her and laughed. “Hey.”

 

Veronica smiled, shy and sweet. “Hey.” She pushed her lips against his and kissed him softly.

 

Logan set her down and nodded towards the burgers. “That other one for me?”

 

Veronica blushed a bit. “I had planned on two, but it can be.” She grinned. “You are home.”

 

“I am.” He grinned and tucked some hair behind her ear “I got here this morning and figured since I was exhausted, I would sleep. That way, you got to actually talk to me, not just watch me sleep like a crazy person.” He winked.

 

“I might still do that.” Veronica's smile widened. “I missed you.”

 

“I've missed you too, Bobcat.” He leaned against the counter and slid her beer back towards her.

 

Veronica grinned. “I have more if you want it. There's going to be a party tomorrow, so your bar is well stocked.”

 

“A party? For who?” His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

 

She giggled and blushed a bit. “You! A welcome home party. Dick and I have it all planned.” She lost some of her smile. “I was going to clean up a bit tonight before trying to sleep.”

 

“The house looks great. But, you look better.” He took a step towards her. “Please tell me you are spending the night.”

 

Veronica nodded. “I had planned on it.”

 

“My bed smells like you.” He grinned, wrapping a hand around her waist. “I had to masturbate twice to get over the smell.”

 

Veronica looked up at him, her eyes soft. “Really?”

 

Logan chuckled low in his throat. “Definitely. You have always done that, made me mad with lust over your smell.”

 

Veronica felt her heart pounding. She licked her lips slowly. “Like marshmallows and promises.”

 

Logan laughed and leaned in to smell her neck and hair. “Exactly.” He reached over and turned off the grill. “Can your stomach wait?”

 

Veronica leaned back to look up at him. “Actually, no.” She took a step back. “I, um. I have to eat.” She lowered her head and fought the urge to frown. She was strong.

 

Logan lifted a brow, releasing her. “Oh. Yea, sure. We'll eat and catch up.” He sounded disappointed.

 

She understood that. She was disappointed too, but she wasn't rejecting him. She turned and flicked the grill back on and checked the burgers. “I have some medication I have to take with food.” She fought the urge to close herself off and decided to tell the truth.

 

Logan's eyes were sad. “Medication? Are you sick?”

 

Veronica shrugged. “Kind of.” She fiddled with the spatula as she gathered strength. “I have something to tell you, Logan.”

 

“Fuck. Don't be sick. I just got home.” Logan rushed around the counter. “Is it cancer?”

 

Veronica looked up at him and smiled. “No, it's nothing like that. I'm not sick like that.” She set the spatula on the counter and took a deep breath. “I've been seeing someone.”

 

Logan's shoulders dropped. “What?” His eyes widened and got wetter the longer it took for her to explain.

 

Veronica watched him and instantly realized how he took that. “No! Not like that!” She growled. “Fuck. I mean, I've been seeing a therapist.”

 

Logan blinked down at her. His mouth opened and closed like a fish before he finally gave up on trying to find words.

 

“Since you left, I have been seeing someone to talk about my feelings and coping and flaws. He put me on medication to help with anxiety.” Veronica looked up at him. “I wouldn't cheat on you, Logan. Ever.”

 

“A therapist.” Logan sighed the words out. “Like, for mental issues?”

 

Veronica smiled and nodded. She turned around and grabbed two plates from the cupboard. “Dr. Zanetti. He's helped a lot, I think.”

 

“Veronica Mars is in therapy.” He slipped onto a nearby stool. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Because I don't tell people things to protect my image of the typical badass.” Veronica smirked. “Also, we never talked about deep stuff like that. We always talked about the people in our lives. You talked about your squad and I talked about my friends and my dad. We didn't talk about our troubles.”

 

“We did, you just never seemed to have any.” Logan sighed. “So, six months.”

 

“The thing with the Fitzpatricks really opened my eyes to the world. Not only was I in over my head, as you well know, but I got you back in my life. I was on the edge of bliss or damnation. I needed help and I needed it for more than just the bind I was in.” She put a bun on each plate and began to add layers of onions and peppers. She got out the ketchup and mustard and fixed one to her liking before gesturing to Logan on his preferences.

 

Logan pointed to the ketchup and shook his head to the mustard. “So, what did happen with that Fitzpatricks thing? I mean, you left here that day and I barely got a phone call from you before I had to leave.”

 

“Right. I am sorry. I was trying to make everything right again. I had to focus on keeping people safe over our relationship, or whatever it was. I had people helping me though. I went to the cops down in San Diego. Remember Leo?”

 

“Deputy Leo? The guy who sold me the tapes?” Logan asked, still obviously confused by what he learned today.

 

“Yup. I went to him, a detective in San Diego, by the way, and gave him everything. I told him about my previous run-ins with Liam as a teenager and gave him the photos. I explained it all. I made official statements and was prepared to serve some time for the crimes I did.”

 

Logan watched closely. “Couple things, what crimes? And you implied multiple run-ins with Liam. What were the others?”

 

Veronica put the burgers on the buns and placed the cheese carefully on each. She pushed a plate towards Logan. “I broke into the River Stix to get that flash drive. I participated, though through coercion, in blackmail and defamation. There were a couple other things.”

 

“I'm still waiting for the other times you saw Liam.” Logan combined the parts to put his burger together.

 

Veronica nodded. “So, in college, I was helping a girl find her boyfriend. We traced his phone to River Stix. She ran in and I had to follow.” She shook her head. “I chose to follow, thinking it was the only way she would be safe. It wasn't a good decision, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when we went. He hugged me really tight and danced with me before Vinnie stepped in and threatened to send a picture of Liam holding me to my father. He let us go.”

 

“Van Lowe saved you?” Logan smirked. “Jesus, you are incredibly lucky sometimes.”

 

“Yea, well, Vinnie has always liked me.” Veronica walked to her purse and pulled out a pill bottle. She opened it and took out a pill before closing it and slipping it back into her bag. She walked over to the counter and set it down.

 

Logan looked down at the small pill. “Is that the last time you saw Liam before the issue at the Seventh Veil?”

 

“Um, the last time I went into the River Stix, before that issue, yes.” She nodded. “I understood, before that time with you and the gun, that the Fighting Fitzpatricks weren't people to mess with. My father had sent many of them to prison. We were enemies before I understood how dangerous they were.” She fixed her burger and picked it up. “I think I was so pissed at you for bringing a gun into their bar because you made them an enemy and I was worried about you.” She bit into the burger and smiled at the flavor in her mouth.

 

Logan watched her. After a short moment, he took a bite of his burger too. “So, Leo helped?”

 

Veronica nodded while she chewed. She swallowed. “He took it to his captain who gathered a force and took them down. I waited out in San Diego while they did it. I stayed with Leo.”

 

“Didn't you and Leo date?”

 

Veronica saw the jealousy flash in Logan's eyes. “Until I kissed you at the Camelot.”

 

His eyes softened in memory. “Great kiss.”

 

“Amazing kiss.” Veronica grinned. “I stayed in his guest room. I had to go to a lot of meetings and was just kept out of Neptune for my own safety. Mac was moved too.”

 

“And I didn't get the whole story then because...?” Logan's voice trailed so she could fill in the blank.

 

“I thought I was Superman and could handle it all on my own. I hadn't gone to therapy yet. I've since worked hard on opening up.” Veronica pouted a bit before taking another bite.

 

Logan nodded. “Fair enough.” He picked at a loose onion. “So, where are the Fitzpatricks now?”

 

“Prison. Liam is in for life and no chance of parole. Danny has thirty years, parole possible in twenty. Random amounts for the other members of the family. I think Molly and her sister are the only ones not incarcerated right now.” Veronica reached over to grab the open beer and took a gulp.

 

“You worried about her?” Logan asked before he took a big bite.

 

Veronica shook her head. “She waved with a smile just the other day. She's got a life of her own now. She can date who she wants, do what she wants. Her record is clean, so the sky is her limit. She and I will probably never be besties, but she's not an enemy.” She finished her burger and leaned back. “Damn, I make a mean burger.”

 

Logan grinned and finished his with a nod.

 

Veronica sipped her beer and took the pill. She pushed the beer back towards Logan. “All yours.”

 

Logan stood and walked around the island. “Yea? Cause, I can't wait to claim you.” He grabbed the beer and took a drink of it before setting it down in front of her.

 

Veronica flushed as her eyes widened. She smirked slowly. “I'm thinking I'm going to have to tag you. I mean, the Navy just won't tell me where exactly you are. I could put a GPS chip in your tooth, you won't even notice.”

 

Logan reached down and tucked her hair away from her face. “At least you are telling me about it before you do it.”

 

“See? Therapy helps.” She grinned and wrapped her arms around his torso.

 

He looked down at her and shook his head. “You are wearing too much clothing.”

 

Veronica raised a brow. “I am? What about you?”

 

“I am too.” He pulled off his shirt and let it drop to the floor behind him.

 

Veronica blinked, catching his rippling muscles and having to reach out to touch them. “Holy fucktards.”

 

Logan chuckled. “You like?”

 

Veronica nodded. “Very much. Do you always look like this?” He looked so much more masculine than he had in high school. He had lost his baby fat and built up muscles that certainly bulged.

 

Logan shrugged. “You caught me. I had them put on special this morning.”

  
Veronica grinned and ran her fingers along his pectoral muscles. “Keep them.”

 

He reached down her back and lifted her shirt, pulling it over her head with ease and dropped it on top of his shirt. He looked down at her, inspecting her.

 

“No bruises from fighting this time.” Veronica grinned. “Although, full disclosure, I banged my knee on my desk two days ago. Hurt like a mofo.”

 

Logan chuckled and nodded. “Thank you.” He bent down and kissed her right shoulder. He slipped her bra strap off her shoulder and kept kissing down. He stopped suddenly.

 

Veronica blinked, turning to look at him. “What's wrong?”

 

Logan pulled back. “Is it still there?”

 

It took Veronica a couple seconds to figure out what he was talking about. She remembered the brand. “Technically, no.” She reached back, unhooked her bra and held it over her breasts. She slipped her arm out of the strap of the bra and lifted her arm. Over her ribs, under her arm, she had a small circular scar. “They removed it, but my skin won't be the same, at least not for a while.

 

Logan's fingers reached up and touched the smooth, shiny skin. “Did this hurt?”

 

Veronica nodded. “Worse than the brand. But, I'm glad it's gone. I didn't want to be marked by him.”

 

Logan nodded, turning to catch her face. He pushed forward, kissing her softly. His left hand moved to her shoulder and slipped her other bra strap down. When it stopped falling, he moved his hand to hers and pulled it away from her body. “Need you, Ronica.”

 

Veronica dropped the bra and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her bare chest against his. He reached behind her and rubbed his worn hands across her smooth back, moaning at just touching her. “Logan.”

 

He easily picked her up and carried her to the couch. He laid her down on it and looked down at her. He reached down and pulled off her boots. They clunked on the rugged floor behind him. Able hands went to her pants zipper. In a blink of an eye, he had her pants down and flying off her legs.

 

Veronica giggled, nude except for a thin pair of panties. She felt beautiful because of the way Logan was looking down at her. She felt like a goddess being worshiped. “You are suddenly too dressed, Lieutenant.”

 

Logan stood straight and shucked his sweatpants off, leaving a bulging pair of boxer briefs behind. “Are you on the pill?”

 

Veronica nodded. “Yes.”

 

Logan lowered himself to the couch, kneeling between her legs. Warm hands rubbed up her legs until they grabbed the elastic band of her panties. “Have you been sexually active with anyone since I last saw you? And when were you last tested?”

 

“No, and three months ago. I had a checkup so went ahead and did the whole check thing.” Veronica felt relaxed and comfortable as Logan slowly pulled her panties down.

 

He smiled and slid them down her legs. She helped by moving her legs. She was nude and completely exposed to him. “Good.”

 

“Whoa, what about you?” Veronica smirked.

 

“I'm tested every time I'm about to go out to sea. I haven't had sex in over a year. I'm squeaky clean.” Logan looked down and rubbed his fingers around her short blonde pubes. “Want to see my chart?”

 

“I know you are joking, but yea, I really do. So badly.” She felt the blood pulsing through her body, flushing her cheeks.

 

Logan chuckled and leaned forward. “So, we finally going to have sex again.” He leaned down and kissed her collarbone. “How do you want it?”

 

“How I want you. Loving, tender, lasting forever.” Veronica reached up and held him in place as she kissed his neck softly.

 

Logan pulled back, smiling sweetly. “I have to admit. I love this Veronica. She's so sweet.”

 

Veronica chuckled. “Don't worry, we'll still fuck each other's brains out from time to time, too.”

 

Logan sighed with a smirk. “Thank god!” He lowered to her mouth and kissed her softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zanetti is the last name of the author whose book I just finished. (Rebecca Zanetti, Mercury Striking, for those curious) I needed a last name and it was the first I saw that didn't remind me of anything else. I have started two (yes, because I'm insane like that) stories inspired by this series of books. Since I'm no longer reading the books (finished first, don't have second), I cannot say when I'll finish the stories. Neither are particularly great, but you do get to imagine Logan as a doctor at the CDC. So, for that, she gets her last name used in my story here. 
> 
> Also, I know! So close to smut, but not. Luckily, someone just wrote a smut piece and you guys can just go read that if you need smut. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I live for your comments and kudos. They give me warm fuzzy feelings deep inside me and fuel my muse to create more pieces. Without them, I would be discouraged and never write again. Do you want that to happen? If not, comment and/or kudos. thanks!
> 
> Email me anytime: adorkableauthor@gmail.com  
> follow me and my process on twitter: @adorkablewriter


End file.
